The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device having a vertical channel, and more specifically, to an all around gate type semiconductor device to improve mobility of electrons and holes, and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor is required to be smaller in order to manufacture a high-integrated circuit. However, if the integration of the semiconductor device increases, a short channel effect may occur.
As a result, various methods for preventing the short channel effect and for reducing the device size have been developed.
In an ideal example of transistors designed for miniaturizing a semiconductor device and for preventing a short channel effect, an all around gate type transistor includes a gate that surrounds all channels.
In the conventional transistor, the channel width is reduced as the device region is decreased. However, in the all around gate type transistor, all peripheral regions of the channel surrounded by the gate electrode can be used as a channel, thereby increasing the width of the channel. As a result, the decrease of current due to the reduction of the channel width can be prevented.
Recently, various research has been conducted on all around gate type semiconductor devices having a vertical channel. However, in the manufacture of the all around gate type semiconductor devices having a vertical channel, an increase in the mobility of electrons and holes in the channel is required.